I'm Already There
by PerfectTwo96
Summary: One-shot. Tony is away on a case and Ziva is at home. This is about the phone call that takes place between the two. Fluff. AU or set in the future whichever way you wanna look at it.


**So this fic is inspired by the song 'I'm Already There' by Westlife, I know othere people sing it but that's the version I know. I'd reccommend listening to it first but you dont have to. Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own NCIS by any means.**

God I wish we could catch the killer and get off this damn ship. I want to go home to Ziva and our children, 4 year old Tali and 2 year old Tony Jnr or T.J as everyone calls him. I miss them so much. I've been stuck on the USS Ronald Reagan for three days with McGee and Gibbs solving the murder of a marine who was missing for two days when he turned up dead so we had to come out here and solve it. Ziva had to stay home partly because someone had to look after Tali and T.J but also because someone had to stay behind and work the leads in the office. She was a bit annoyed at being left behind but certainly not as annoyed as she would have been in previous years. I think she was secretly happy to get to spend some alone time with the kids. There is no other person I'd want to have a family with. There is only one downfall though and that is our jobs. We know that every time we leave both of us may not come back and that scares me. Neither of us had good role models growing up and we want to be the best we can for our kids.

I've been stuck here for three days and I have no idea when I'll get home. McGee walks in and hands me the phone "Here you can call Ziva now, tell her I said hey."

"Will do probie. God McGoo how long were you on to Abby the phone is roasting." He just shakes his head and leaves me to make my call. I type the familiar number quickly and Ziva picks up on the second ring. "Hey" I say to her. This is all the greeting we need, she knows what I mean with that one word."How are you doing? How's the kids? I miss all of you."

"The kids are good. You know what they are like, messing around. I'm O.K, I miss you too. When do you think you will be home?" I can hear the pleading she's trying to hide in her voice. She wants me home as much as I want to be home.

"I don't know baby, another day at least." She hates when I use pet names but I do it too wind her up, I have a feeling she secretly loves it. "McGoo says hey. Is that the kids laughing in the background?" I can hear Tali's high-pitched laughter that I love so much and T.J's little giggle that's just so infectious and I have to wipe away a tear from my eye.

"What have I said about pet names Tony? Tell McGee I said Shalom and yes that is the kids. They are watching television. Here Tali wants to say hello to her Daddy."

"Daddy when you coming home?" Her little voice breaks my heart so much I simply can't bare to tell her I don't know so I say the first thing that comes to my mind.

"I'm already there. Take a look around, I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. I'm already there Tali, don't worry daddy will be home soon and I'll give you a big cuddle O.K?" I pull out my wallet and look at the picture I took of my family last year and just stare at their faces.

I hear Tali give Ziva back the phone and she says "I really miss you, don't worry about the kids they will be alright. Wish I was there beside you but I know that I will be in your dreams tonight." It breaks my heart I miss her so much.

"Ziva don't worry. I'm already there, don't make a sound, I'm the beat in your heart. I'm the moonlight shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind and I'll be there 'til the end. Can you feel the love that we share?" and in this moment I can. "We may be a thousand miles apart but I'll be with you wherever you are." That's so very true. We'll always be together.

I hear someone else enter the room and hear Gibbs ask "Tony is that Ziva you're on the phone to?" I give him a nod and he continues "Right well get off the phone, we have a murderer to catch. It was the bunkmate he had a fight with a week ago. McGee found an encrypted email on his computer saying he did it. Lets go pick him up and get the next flight outta here. There's one leaving at 2100 and if we move fast we can catch it." I can go home!

"Ziva did you hear that? We got the guy, I'm coming home!" I can't keep the sheer elation out of my voice, I can go home and hold my kids, kiss my wife!

"I heard! It's brilliant, I will see you soon Tony." Ziva can't keep the happiness out of her voice either. I hear Gibbs calling me in the background.

"Yes you will. I gotta go Gibbs is calling. Bye Ziva, Semper Fi." Semper Fi is like our version of I love you.

"Semper Fi Tony." I can't wait to go home.

**Please review :)**


End file.
